memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 2
| miniseries = Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes | minino = 2 | writer = Chris Roberson | penciller = Jeffrey Moy | inker = Philip Moy | colorist = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | letterer = Robbie Robbins | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = | format = | published = November 2011 | pages = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing/DC Comics | date = 2270 | stardate = }} "Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 2" is a comic, the second issue of Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, published in November 2011. The story was written by Chris Roberson, with artwork by penciller Jeffrey Moy and inker Philip Moy. The issue consisted of 22 pages of story, edited by Chris Ryall, with Romulo Fajardo, Jr. credited for color art and Robbie Robbins credited for lettering the artwork. Summary In the Emperor's Palace, the Emperor makes a speech to the Imperial Planets about their dominance over their enemies and pledges that their empire will remain unchanged and eternal. In the streets, the Legion of Super-Heroes engage the unruly mob before Brainiac manages to repair their flight rings and they retreat to atop a building. Pondering the oddity of the people not recognizing flight rings while recognizing shadow casters, Brainiac reveals the readings of the chronometer indicate they are in the wrong universe. On the other side of the continent, the Enterprise ''crew find themselves pinned down in their firefight against imperial troops before Spock is able to hack into a shuttle. Though the layout is unfamiliar, Sulu manages to start the vehicle allowing the crew to escape. Accessing the ship's computer, Spock begins to study the history of this Earth. An Imperial squadron picks apart the remains of the time bubble. Identifying it as having been a time machine, they inform Castellan Kajz Dox. The Legionaries streak through the sky following the signal of Brainiac 5's chronometer. Airborne reconnaissance reveals however that there exist ''two ''signals of temporal disturbance. Cosmic Boy decides they will track the closer one and see if they are behind the damage to the time stream. The hijacked shuttle lands in a mountainous region where Spock reveals what he has learned. The current reality diverged from the primary universe when a different empire rose up in place of the Roman Empire but unlike the Romans, this empire managed to last until the 23rd century. As a result of this, technological development progressed at a faster rate than in the main universe with lunar missions taking place during the Age of Exploration with humanity eventually building faster-than-light starships with the intent of conquering other planets before glumly revealing that he does not believe it possible to return to their home universe. Before an argument can break out, Uhura detects a signal coming from the air. As the Legionaries touch down, Saturn Girl tackles Brainiac down just as a phaser blast streak through the air. TO BE CONTINUED! References Characters :Imra Ardeen-Ranzz • Pavel Chekov • Reep Daggle • Querl Dox • Kajz • James T. Kirk • Rokk Krinn • Tasmia Mallor • Leonard McCoy • Garth Ranzz • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Humans • unnamed Imperial Planets personnel Ayelborne • Claymare • Trefayne Starships and vehicles :Borg cube (unnamed Borg cubes) • Imperial shuttlecraft (shuttlecraft) • Tyrraz Locations :Emperor's Palace, San Francisco, California (Earth, Sol system, sector 001, Alpha Quadrant, the galaxy) • Tyrraz Races and cultures :Braalian • Coluan • Durlan • Human • Talokian • Titanian • Vulcan Controllers • Khund • Klingon • Oan • Organian States and organizations :Federation • Imperial Planets • Legion of Super-Heroes • Science Police • Starfleet • United Planets Technology and weapons :bat'leth'' • hovercraft • flight ring • shuttlecraft • spear • class T technology Ranks and titles :captain • castellan • Castellan of the Imperial Planets of Terra • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • • Emperor of the Imperial Planets of Terra • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • science officer Other references :alternate reality • clothing • communications • electricity • empire • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • galaxy • lifeform • history • humanoid • Invasion of Durla • light • magnetism • planet • rank • Science Police uniform • shapeshifter • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • technology • telepathy • time • time bubble • time travel • timeline • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon • year Chronology ;23rd century (Imperial Planets reality) : The Imperial Planets celebrates the Invasion of Durla's success. Appendices Timeline * This story takes place at a point in time during the Star Trek: The Original Series five-year mission, near the end of that voyage. It seems to be in the year 2270, at a point after TAS, during which Scotty had been promoted to commander, but before Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and before Sulu was promoted to lieutenant commander, as well as being before Scotty began to wear a moustache. * In terms of the Legion's reality, the time period of their origin is around the time of The Great Darkness Saga storyline, or the early 2980s, although in the third issue, Cosmic Boy introduces the team as inhabitants of the 31st century. * Scotty is introduced on the title page but does not appear in the story. Background The Steve Lightle variant cover pictures a roll call of the many Legionnaires, even though only five Legion members have thus far appeared in the series. It even appears that Superboy and Supergirl are present, although only their feet and capes: * Colossal Boy * Dawnstar * Dream Girl * Duo Damsel * Invisible Kid * Karate Kid * Krypto the Super-Dog * Matter-Eater Lad * Mon-El * Star Boy * Sun Boy * Timberwolf * Ultra Boy * Wildfire Images file:sTLoSH2.jpg|Cover image. file:sTLoSH2B.jpg|Cover image. file:sTLoSH2RI.jpg|Cover image. Connections External link * category:tOS comics Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 2